


Summer Projects

by fawatson



Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: Gen, ITOWverse, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the moderators of the Maryrenaultfics LiveJournal community relax at the clubhouse, trouble breaks out among Mary Renault's Persian characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Projects

_Blazing sun shines down on the maryrenaultfics clubhouse grounds.  A woman in a light blue summer dress emerges from the side of the house carrying a heavy tray, and makes her way purposefully round the corner to the front patio that overlooks the lawn._

**My Cnnr:**  Here you are, True River; I brought some tea.

_(She sets the tray with tea things down on a small table and sits down in one of the deck chairs.)_

**True River:**  All done? 

**My Cnnr:**   _(grimacing)_  As far as it’s going to be. I’ve posted it to the community page. 

**True River:**  Well done. I’m sure the members will appreciate the index, and all your hard work on it, especially the ‘In Their Own Words’ series. 

**My Cnnr:**  I certainly hope so. 

_(She stretches out her hands, flexing them a couple of times, before rubbing her fingers.)_

**My Cnnr:**  My hands definitely ‘appreciate’ all the work I’ve put in. 

**True River:**  You must get Bagoas to massage them; I find it works wonders when I've spent a lot of time typing. 

**My Cnnr:**  How is **poicale** doing with her summer fic? 

**True River:**  I’m not sure.  Last I saw her was two hours ago.  She came out from the study to ask me for a synonym, and then went off in the direction of the fountain muttering something about ‘asking the source material’.  I think she’d hit a knotty spot in her story and was looking for some inspiration. 

**My Cnnr:** Oh well, there’s no rush. We did say we’d be on the porch waiting. 

**True River:**  Indeed.  Not that we’re exactly on the porch. 

_(She glances toward the clubhouse where the Interviewer can be seen sitting on the porch with Sisygambis.)_

**My Cnnr:**  The patio, then. Don’t be so pedantic, TR.  How’s she doing anyway? 

_(My Cnnr cocks her head in the direction of the Interviewer.)_

**True River:**  Fairly well, from what I can see.  Of course, these last few interviews are all developing at quite a slow pace, in comparison to that initial rush of excitement during the five year celebration in June.  She doesn’t seem to mind though—says it’s her summer project.  Quite a lot of the characters have gone back to their books.  But they pop in from time to time to see what is happening, and she takes the opportunity to ask them questions when they visit.  Some people never left, of course—the queens for example. 

**My Cnnr:** Yes, I wonder why that is? 

_(She looks up at the young man who has just joined them.)_

**My Cnnr:**  Yes, Ismenios?  What can we do for you? 

**Ismenios:**  I’m sorry to interrupt, my ladies.  But I thought you might want to know.... 

**True River:**  Know? 

**Ismenios:**  Down there _(points to a small group of people off to one side of the grounds)_. 

**True River:**  Yes, what is happening there?  I noticed a little flurry of activity a few minutes ago. 

_(She shades her eyes with one hand against the glare of the midday sun.  As she watches, more characters join the impromptu gathering and Perdikkas can be seen directing the bodyguard.)_

**Ismenios:**  It is Roxane. 

**My Cnnr:**  Roxane?  What is she getting up to – especially in this heat? 

**Ismenios:**  With Drypetis and Stateira. 

**True River:**   _(sitting up sharply)_  Stateira? 

_(My Cnnr and True River look at one another with surprise and a little trepidation.)_

**My Cnnr:**   **toujours_nigel** will never forgive us if anything happens to Drypetis. 

**True River:**  Perhaps? 

**My Cnnr:**  Definitely. 

_(Both rise from their chairs and head swiftly towards the growing group at the end of the garden.  It has grown larger even in the short time it took them to arrive.  They push their way into the centre of the crowd, and stop short at the spectacle before them.  Roxane is flat on her stomach on the ground with Stateira sitting on her back.  The Sogdian princess is screaming epithets, her head twisted back by her hair, which Stateira has in a firm grip.)_

**Stateira:**  Kill my child, would you!  Just see how I repay you for that! 

_(With that she pushes Roxane’s face down, and grinds it into the dirt.  The moderators look round at the crowd in astonishment, taking in the varying reactions.  One or two of the soldiers are placing bets on whether Roxane will manage to free herself.  Perdikkas moves to intervene.)_

**Drypetis:**   _(standing in his way)_  Oh no you don’t!  You had your chance to deal with her properly once before!  This is our turn. 

**Alexander:**   _(murmuring to Hephaistion who is standing beside him)_  Who would have thought it?  One of Darius’ lineage with such courage! 

**Hephaistion:** Giving you any ideas? 

_(The two men nod to each other, then, in unison, upend their respective brides over their shoulders and carry them off towards the clubhouse, leaving Roxane behind, prostrate and spitting dirt.)_

**My Cnnr:** Oh dear! 

**True River:**   _(eyes narrowing as she looks across Roxane to notice who else has joined the spectators)_  ‘Oh dear’, indeed.  ‘Oh no’, more like. 

**My Cnnr:**  True River?  I could do with your help. 

_(She has bent down to help Roxane up.)_

**My Cnnr:**  There, there, my dear.  Come and sit with me on the patio, and Ismenios will bring you a nice mint julep. 

**True River:**   _(crossing to the Interviewer whose fingers are poised over her PDA)_  I think not, my dear—though I do appreciate the temptation, truly I do.  But Alexander would never forgive me. 

**Author's Note:**

> The line, _Of course, these last few interviews are all developing at quite a slow pace, in comparison to that initial rush of excitement during the five year celebration in June,_ refers to the "Five Years On" activities honouring the fifth anniversary of the founding of Maryrenaultfics. A number of "interviews" with Renault's characters were written at that time by members of the community, following the pattern of the original "In Their Own Words" project of the previous year.


End file.
